Conventionally, a device which records several kinds of vehicular data in response to a vehicular accident is known in this field. In such a device, vehicular data such as a velocity of the vehicle, an operating degree of a gas pedal, a brake pressure at a vehicular accident are recorded in order to analyze the accident. JP2002-304649A and JP2006-350583A disclose such devices.